Los Guardianes de Eudamon
by Maatiiaa's
Summary: Basado en fines de la Segunda Temporada, Pero esta vez los chicos no Viajan al Futuro, Viajan a otro lugar para cumplir Su mision ¿Cual sera?
1. Introducción

_** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la original de Cris Morena Group y RGB Entertaiment, productores responsables de la serie "Casi Ángeles".Yo Solamente **Jugué** con Los personajes **_

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Thiago Bedoya Agüero estaba en el pasto abrasado junto a su Novia Marianella Renaldi. Marianella era un chica no muy alta, tenia un sexto sentido que era la intuición, era demasiado celosa con las cosas que hacia thiago. Thiago y Mar Estaban en el Jardín de la mansión Inchausti que ahora se llamaba Hogar mágico. Estaban conversando Sobre lo que seria de sus vidas mas al futuro, sobre si tendrían hijos o no, sobre si se iban a vivir a otra ciudad o no, a Thiago no le gustaba hablar mucho del futuro ya que le gustaba vivir mas el Hoy que el mañana, pero le seguía el juego a su novia ya que el la amaba con toda su alma y el sabia que seria su mujer toda la vida. En ese momento mientras los novios entre abrazos, besos y carisias se demostraban su amor en el jardín, llego Tacho con su Novia Jazmin, la gitana no era de pensar mucho, ella solo asía lo que tenia que hacer no pensaba las cosas muy bien pero milagrosamente siempre todo le salía bien, tacho por otra parte era un hombre fortachón, rubio teñido y tampoco pensaba mucho, pero cuando pensaba, era solo en Jazmín el amor de su vida. Este noviazgo entre jazmin y tacho era amor con pasión era una llama que jamás se iba a apagar, iban a estar junto hasta el final de los tiempos, nada ni nadie los iba a separar. A los minutos después llego al jardín Ramiro Ordoñes junto a su novia Vale también conocida como la gata ya que ella a todos les decía gato, vale era una chica no muy alta, y rubia, tenia una gran habilidad con la escritura y ella había nacido con un don, todo lo que ella escribía pasaba, por otra parte Ramiro era aun chico con el pelo castaño claro no muy alto, era un hombre muy sensible le gustaban las historias de amor infinitas, y el era el mejor amigo de mar.

-Che – Dijo Rama- Traje mi guitarra… ¿Cantamos?

- Si – Se animaron todos-

- ¿Que cantamos? – Dijo thiago-

- ¿Estoy listo? – Ofreció mar-

- Dale, empecemos – dijo rama empezando a tocar la guitarra-

**Un camino sin final**

**que te lleva a la verdad**

**tiene mil flores**

**y piedras que cruzar,**

**algún día ese lugar**

**Sé que tu alma encontrara**

**y el secreto al fin sabrás**

**Y es amar…**


	2. La Notcia

**La Noticia **

Los chicos siguieron cantando, hasta que llego Nicolas Bauer y Cielo Magico a decirles una no muy buena noticia. Nico y Cielo era como los padres que nunca tuvieron los chicos, eran como Ángeles caídos del cielo, fueron la salvación de los chicos de la mansión ya que en la fundación BB, los explotaban, los obligaban a trabajar y hacer cosas que un niño común y corriente no tenían que hacer, pero al fin y al cabo fueron liberados de las manos de Bartolomé y Justina, Bartolomé es el padre que crió a thiago pero no es el padre de sangre y Justina era la ama de llaves de la mansión y esta estaba profundamente y locamente enamorada de Bartolomé.

-Chicos les vengo a contar algo que no es muy bueno para uds – Dijo Nico muy triste-

-Si Chicos y espero que se lo tomen de la mejor manera – complemento Cielo-

-Chicos… Tienen que Separarse, no les puedo decir mas es por su propio bien solo les pido que no pidan explicaciones porque no se las podemos dar – dijo nico triste-

-¡¿Qué? – se paro rápidamente Jazmin-

Nico les explico que no les podía decir mucho solo les podía decir a donde se iban a ir y nada mas, Traigo con Rama se irán a Chile a una ciudad llamada La Serena, Jazmin y Vale Se irían a Mar de plata, Mar y tacho Viajaran al campo a la antigua casa de Caridad, una niña media paisana que llego a la mansión ase unas semanas.

Los chicos después de Oir lo que iban a pasar reaccionaron confundidos, asustados sin saber que hacer, desesperados se pusieron a llorar y abrasaron a Nico y a Cielo

-Chicos se que es doloroso separarse pero hay que hacerlo No hay otra opción –Dijo cielo muy tranquila-

Nico le tomo la mano a Cielo y la llevo al altillo para que los chicos conversaran el tema, una ves que llegaron al altillo nico le pidió explicaciones a Cielo, le pregunto que porque tenían que separarse los chicos que le digiera la verdad de una ver por todas.

-Nico, cuando Viaje a Eudamon supe cual era mi misión… nico los chicos no son chicos comunes y corrientes el reloj izo que se unieran en esta mansión ahora me toca intervenir, en La Serena, hay un reloj idéntico a este, ese reloj tienen que encontrar thiago y Rama, en Mar de Plata hay otro, ese es de Jazmin y Vale, Mar y Tacho tienen que buscar el que esta en la casa de Caridad.

-¿Pero porque?- interrumpió Nico

-Deja explicarte – Cielo tomo aire profundamente y siguió- Yo siempre les dije a los Chicos que ellos eran como Casi Angeles ¿Cierto? Bueno ellos en verdad son Casi Angeles, la misión de ellos es encontrar su reloj, como yo encontré este ellos tiene que encontrar su portal a Eudamon y para hacer funcionar el portal cada uno tiene que cumplir su deseo mas profundo frente al reloj, el DIA antes que yo entrara ise el amor con tigo, bueno ese era mi deseo mas profundo nico hacer el amor con tigo…

-entonces.. ¿quieres decir que ellos tiene que cumplir su deseo frente al reloj y así transformarse en Angeles?- Interrumpió nico un poco confuso-

-Si , pero no para tansformarse en Angeles, porque ellos no son Ángeles y no lo serán ellos, son los Guardianes de Eudamon, esa es la misión de los chicos Entrar al portal y cuidarlo

Una vez explicado todo a Nico, cielo llamo a los chicos y les dio unos regalos que los iban a ayudar en su camino hasta encontrar sus relojes, a Jazmin le dio una capa verde, a Thiago le dio un auto de juguete, a rama le dio un Un guarda retratos Vació , A mar le dio una un perfume, a tacho mascara de lobo y a vale un Espejo. Una vez entregados los regalos Cielo dijo que ella usaría sus habilidades para que los chicos aparecieran donde les dijo Nico, pero antes les explico que ellos tenían que Buscar su tesoro y cumplir su misión una vez cumplida esta podrían Volver, pero antes cielo dijo que quería cantar una canción con Nico de despedida así que Cielo se sentó en el suelo con Nico y empezaron a cantar Te amare por Siempre…

**Bella como un àngel**

**entraste a mi mundo**

**y en tus ojos nena**

**me quedè a soñar**

**no importa ni donde**

**ni como ni cuando**

**un dìa cualquiera**

**te voy a besar**


	3. El Viaje

**El Viaje**

Los chicos escuchaban atentos la canción de Nicolás con Cielo, pero no podían evitar las lágrimas, se les caían de las mejillas al pensar que tenían que separarse por primera vez. Mar abrazada a Thiago Lloraba y cantaba la canción de Nico y Cielo, Jazmín con lagrimas le cantaba en el oído a su bonito tacho Vale y rama no podían cantar por el llanto, pero Cielo sabia lo que hacia, sabia que lo que estaba asiendo era lo mejor para los chicos porque con ese viaje ellos aprenderán nuevas cosas, podrán madurar sus sentimientos, y saber lo que se significa vivir, Nico aun un poco confuso de la idea cantaba tomado da la mano de Cielo, pensando que seria de la vida en el Hogar mágico Sin los chicos, pero una parte dentro de el le decía que era lo mejor para ellos.

Cuando Nico y Cielo Terminaron la Canción todos se pararon con sus regalos en las manos y empezaron a abrasarse entre todos, se decían al oído que se amaban, y que estarían juntos siempre. En ese entonces entro Felicitas, la Prima de Justina, sin entender por que lloraban todos, Feli se puso a llorar también, y los abraso a todos, hasta que Cielo rompió el silencio y les dijo que ya era Hora de partir.

-¿A donde van? – Pregunto Felicitas secándose las lagrimas

-Van ha hacer un viaje un poco largo – Le explico Cielo-

Los chicos se fueron a despedir de Monito, de Alelí, de luz, Cristóbal , de Paz y De Esperanza, tomaron los regalos que les dio Cielo y se los llevaron al Altillo donde estaba el reloj, Cielo les dijo tres cosas antes de abrir el portal para el viaje.

-Confíen en sus instintos chicos – dijo Muy tranquila cielo- Sean Ustedes mismos y por ultimo Sean Felices

Los Chicos entre lagrimas y risas abrasaron a Cielo y a Nico y les dijeron que ya estaban Listos para partir, Cielo tomo una llave que tenia guardada en su cómoda, y abrió un pequeño candado que estaba en el reloj le pido a Rama que guardara la llave, a los segundos después de que Rama recibiera la llave el portal del Reloj se abrió disparando una gran luz Blanca en toda la habitación, cuando la luz se iba a pagando los chicos fueron desapareciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Dijo Nico muy confuso-

- Si amor, Ya se fueron – Dijo cielo abrasándolo-

Los Chicos al Ser tragados por el portal entraron a un lugar Blanco, Extraño lugar pero hermoso a la vez, hay los chicos se despidieron por ultima vez, Mar con Thiago se Besaron por ultima ves, Tacho con Jazmín se abrasaron por ultima vez y Vale con rama solo se miraron muy tristes, de pronto otro Rayo de luz pero esta vez era rojo absorbió a Thiago con Rama y los trasporto, en medio de una playa Desierta, Sin Comida ni Recursos de Sobré vivencias Solo se tenían a Ellos, la llave que les dio Cielo y los regalos. Al instante Después una Luz Amarilla se llevo a Mar y a Tacho, estos cayeron entre lodo y Vacas, en medio del campo estaban perdidos, Mar de inmediato se paro lanzo un grito al Aire y abraso a tacho, Tacho limpiándose un poco la cara la abraso y le decía que todo iba a estar Bien que tenia que estar Tranquila.

Y por ultimo una luz Azul Se llevo a Jazmín y Vale a un camino de Tierra lleno de árboles, en medio del camino estaba ellas dos con solo los regalos de Cielo y con muchas Preguntas en la Mentes, Sin sabes que hacer.

-Gitana… ¿Qué esta pasando? - le pregunto Vale a Jazmín un poco Asustada-  
>- No lo se Gata pero, no creo que sea nada malo, por algo nos envió aquí cielo ¿o no?<p>

A los minutos después ellas empezaron a caminar, sin rumbo alguno. Caminaron hasta que la noche empezó, Vale había encontrado un pedazo de Plástico para taparse en la noche, era suficientemente grande para las dos así que al caer la Noche Se pusieron debajo de un Árbol y se taparon con un Árbol.

-Gitana… ¿Aun piensas que todo estará bien? – Dijo Vale Media dormida-

-Si Gata, ahora duérmete, mañana saldremos temprano a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos - Le respondió Jazmín Acomodando su Cabeza en el tronco del Árbol.

Por otra Parte Thiago con Rama, Habían empezado a caminar por la playa, y solo habían encontrado algunos cocos y pedazos de palmeras, Rama no paraba de Tararear y eso a thiago lo tenia enfermo, pero para el Rama era como un Hermano así que no le decía nada por que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

-He Thiago, ya es de Noche ¿porque no nos dormimos hay debajo de esa palmera y nos tapamos con nuestras chaquetas? – Dijo Rama un poco Cansado

-Bueno pero mañana por la mañana salimos a primera hora ¿Okey?

Los chicos se acomodaron bajo la palmera, se sacaron sus chaquetas y se taparon con ellas, para pasar la fría noche al lado del mar.

Por otra parte Mar con Tacho habían encontrado una laguna donde se lavaron, por haber caído en el lodo y también encontraron una pequeña cabaña abandonada donde estaban pasando la noche. Mar había buscado comida y lo único que encontró fue unos tomates machucados y unas Zanahorias así que le dijo a Tacho que esa noche no comerían.

-che Cantemos algo antes de dormirnos – Dijo Mar acostándose en el Suelo-

-¿Qué Querés cantar? – Respondió tacho, emocionado-

-Que Nos volvamos a Ver. –Dijo ella emocionada-

- Okey empecemos….

**Yo, te deseo lo mejor**

**por si, no vuelvo a verte más**

**y bajo mi almohada siempre te voy a guardar,**

**para acordarme de vos y volverte a respirar…**


	4. Un Lugar Mejor

**Un Lugar Mejor**

Al día Síguete, en la Mansión Cielo se sentía un poco Nerviosa por que, era Hora que ella volviera a Eudamon, Si bien había cumplido su Misión de haber Enviado a los chicos en busca de los relojes, pero nadie le dijo que tenia una sola misión así que tenia que volver a Eudamon en busca de su nueva misión. Mientras ella caminaba por todos lados en el Altillo mirando el reloj.

-Que te pasa Amor – Le dijo Nico con cara de Preocupado-

- Amor, es momento de hablar – dijo ella mirándolo con angustia –

Cielo le dijo a Nico que se sentaran en la cama por que lo que le iba a decir era un tanto complicado. Cielo le explico que en Eudamon le dieron su primera misión, pero que ya era hora de ir en busca de su segunda misión, y le explico que ella iba a viajar a Eudamon Por unos meses pero le dijo que tenia que estar tranquilo ya que paz ya tenia 14 años y tenia las habilidades suficientes para poder ayudarlo en la casa, además estaría Tic-Tac rondando por la casa por si tenia algún problema con el reloj o con los chicos.

-Mi amor, yo no tengo problemas con el reloj y menos con los chicos, mi único problema es no tenerte a mi lado – le decía Nico a Cielo muy triste mientras se le caía una lagrima por la mejilla-

-Mi amor, si las cosas salen bien estaré en un mes Mas contigo aquí, además la misión de los chicos no es muy larga, estarán solo un tiempo a fuera así que estarás con ellos muy pronto – le decía cielo secándole las lagrimas-

Nico, la abraso sin pensarlo y la beso con una ternura que jamás había nacido en un Bauer, nico se fue sacando la chaqueta que traía puesta lentamente, Cielo le fue quitando la camisa con ternura, Nico le empezó a besar el cuello y lentamente le iba quitando el vestido blanco de terciopelo que traía puesto…..

Después del acto de Amor que le regalo Nico a Cielo en ese momento, Cielo le explico que ya era hora de partir, y le explico que ella siempre iba a estar que no se preocupara, y que no tuviera miedo de nada por que nada, ni nadie le iba a hacer daño. Cielo se fue a despedir de los chicos le pidió a felicitas que los cuidara bien y les dijo que iba a volver pronto, finalmente subió al Altillo con Nico, y nico le pedio que cantaran su ultima canción antes de que se valla así que Cielo le acepto y comenzaron a Cantar

**Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje,**

**no tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá,**

**no saben de amor,**

**ni de libertad,**

**No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va.**

En medio de la canción un luz blanca absorbió a Cielo, sacándola de la habitación, pero Nico entre lagrimas siguió cantando la canción acostado en la cama y la repitió una y otra vez hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Por otra parte Ya estaba amaneciendo y Tacho con Mar, tenían que salir a buscar ayuda, caminaron durante horas y horas sin encontrar ninguna casa, ni comida, ni nadie para pedirle ayuda, hasta que vieron al final del camino a un hombre vestido entero de blanco, que iba saltando por todos lados. Tacho que corría mas rápido que mar lo alcanzo y el le pidió ayuda y el hombrecito no les respondió nada lo único que izo apunto a un camino de arbustos, y árboles.

-Gracias Hombrecito, no mas alto que yo – le dijo mar burlonamente-.

-Mi nombre es Tic.- le dijo el un poco enojado-

-A bueno Tic – dijo ella irónicamente-

Los chicos caminaron durante dos horas, en el camino fueron encontrando manzanas y otras frutas para comer hasta que llegaron a una Casona gigante, que en su segundo piso tenia un reloj idéntico al de la mansión, los chicos se miraron entre ellos corrieron hasta la puerta de la gran casona y les abrió un anciano de pelo blanco, no muy alto.

-Quienes son Uds. –le dijo el caballero Amablemente-

- Somos Mar y Tacho – dijo Tacho apuntando a mar y a el-

- Cielo Mágico Nos mando hasta Acá – agrego mar-

El caballero les sonio y los izo pasar hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el reloj, en esa habitación había dos camas, una tele en blanco y negro, una despensa con suficiente comida para meses y se encontraba una foto de Mar, cuando era pequeña y una foto de Tacho cuando era pequeños. Los chicos al ver las fotografías se Miraron entre ellos y se dieron cuenta de que debajo de las fotografías habían dos Veladores con tres cajones el caballero les dijo que abrieran el primer cajón pero el segundo con el tercero lo abrieran cuando ya no sabían que mas hacer. Apenas se fue el anciano de la habitación Tacho se acercó al velador para abrir su primer cajón.

-¡Para! – Dijo Mar de un grito- ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Mar, no creo El anciano conocía a Cielo tiene fotos nuestras yo creo que es momento de confiar ¿o no? , Cielo dijo que confiáramos en nuestros instintos Bueno yo tengo el instinto de que tengo que hacerlo y lo are. – dijo tacho un poco confuso-

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado.

Tacho Abrió su primera cajón, que traía una carta y en la portada decía "_lee esto cuando estés solo" _apenas leído esto tacho guardo la carta en el cajón se fue a costar en la recamara para dormir un poco.

-¡Che! Que paso, ase unos segundos estabas todo ansioso por abrir ese cajón ya hora te recuestas.

- Si , mar y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo hemos tenido un largo viaje.

-Esta Bien Pero, después me cuentas de que se trato eso que estaba en el cajón

Mar si tiro en la cama de un salto se dio meda vuelta y en menos de un minuto ya estaba soñando con Thiago.

Mientras tanto en La playa desierta que estaban Thiago con Rama, Thiago se estaba bañando en el agua Cristalina y Rama ya se estaba vistiendo nuevamente. Cuando los dos Esteban listos para partir, apareció un hombrecito de Blanco y con una trenza larga que les señalo un camino de palmeras y tierra, los chisco entraron por ese camino hasta llegar a una cabaña de dos pisos y en el segundo piso había un reloj idéntico al de la mansión solo que estera unos centímetros más pequeño. Los chicos golpearon pero nadie les abrió, al parecer la cabaña estaba abandonada, así que Rama saco la llave que le había dado cielo y la uso para abrir la puerta, la llave cupo justo dentro de la cerradura así que pudieron entrar fácilmente, los chicos apenas entraron corrieron hasta la habitación donde estaba el reloj, en ella encontraron lo miso que habían encontrado Tacho con mar solo que esta vez eran las fotos de ellos.


	5. Las Cartas

**Las Cartas**

_**En el Capitulo Anterior: **_

_Mientras tanto en La playa desierta que estaban Thiago con Rama, Thiago se estaba bañando en el agua Cristalina y Rama ya se estaba vistiendo nuevamente. Cuando los dos Esteban listos para partir, apareció un hombrecito de Blanco y con una trenza larga que les señalo un camino de palmeras y tierra, los chisco entraron por ese camino hasta llegar a una cabaña de dos pisos y en el segundo piso había un reloj idéntico al de la mansión solo que estera unos centímetros más pequeño. Los chicos golpearon pero nadie les abrió, al parecer la cabaña estaba abandonada, así que Rama saco la llave que le había dado cielo y la uso para abrir la puerta, la llave cupo justo dentro de la cerradura así que pudieron entrar fácilmente, los chicos apenas entraron corrieron hasta la habitación donde estaba el reloj, en ella encontraron lo miso que habían encontrado Tacho con mar solo que esta vez eran las fotos de ellos._

Vale y Jazmín, a penas despertaron con dolor de cuello y espalda, se levantaron rápidamente se lavaron la cara en un riachuelo que corría cerca de ellas y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Pasado un par de hora se encontraron con una gran Mansión Abandonada en medio de la nada, la que les llamo mucho la atención. Jazmín corrió hacia ella y golpeo desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡abran por favor! Tengo mucha hambre – dijo jazmín gritando-

- Che gata, cálmate, Yo se abrir serraduras, solo busca una rama – Vale al pronunciar la palabra Rama, se acordó de los besos del petiso, pero continuo buscando algo para entrar-

Jazmín siguió gritando pero se daba cuenta de que no había nadie ahí, así que ayudo a vale a abrí la cerradura. Cuando vale no sabia que mas hacer, se toco el pelo encontré entremedio de su cabello un pinché negro que traía puesto, y lo uso para poder abrir la puerta. Las chicas desesperadas entraron en busca de comida, pero no encontraron nada, asta que subieron al altillo y encontraron un Velador con tres cajones y arriba de este se encontraba una foto de cada una de ellas cuando eran pequeñas. Al frente de los cajones había dos camas y una despensa con comida para meses.

-¿Che me están jodiendo? – dijo vale un "poco" alterada-

-Tranquilízate, si Cielo nos mando aquí por algo será, además hay comida –dijo Jazmín Tirándose en la cama-

- Como podes estar tan tranquila, hay fotos nuestras en una mansión abandonada, Cielo nos dio unas chatarras que apenas sirven y tu solo piensas en comida y relajarse – dijo Vale alterada-

-Si, solo pienso en eso, inténtalo veras que es mucho mejor – dijo ella acurrucándose en la cama-

Vale no quiso seguir peleando y se acerco al velador donde se encontraba su foto y abrió lentamente el primer cajo, encontrando un sobre que decía su nombre y también decía _Lee esto cuando estés sola. _Vale tomo el espejo que le había regalado cielo, tomo el sobre y fue al jardín se sentó una piedra y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, y abrió el sobre.

_**Mientras tanto en La Serena.**_

-¿Qué es esto Thiago? – Dijo Rama, un poco un poco inquieto-

-No lo se ramita pero, hay que estar tranquilos si Cielo nos mando aquí es Para cumplir una misión, pero tenemos que descansar Ahora así que descóstate y duerme un rato – dijo thiago tirándose en la cama, para descasar-

Thiago antes de dormirse empezó a pensar en mar, su mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada, le empezaron venir recuerdos, del primer beso y muchas cosas hermosas que paso junto amar ese tiempo, así que cerro los ojos bruscamente y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Rama quedo un poco inquieto por lo que había pasado así que se acerco as u cajón y lo abrió en el encontró un sobre que decía su nombre y con letras pequeñas _Léelo cunado estés solo _Rama tomo un jugo de la repisa de la comida y se fue hacia el baño en cuclillas pera que Thiago no lo escuchara, apenas llego al baño abrió el sobre…

_**Mientras tanto en El Campo…**_

Mar, seguía un poco inquieta pero se fue quedando plenamente dormida, tacho tomo su sobre y se fue hacia el un lugar lleno de flores y árboles, que se encontraba cerca de donde se estaban quedando, tacho tomo lentamente el sobre y lo empezó a abrir con suavidad, cuando la abrió por completo, tomo la carta que venia a dentro y un aroma a jazmines que empezó haber en el lugar.

_Tacho: _

"_Algunos dicen que ser rudo es de hombres y ser blando de nenas yo digo que ser blando es de valientes por que solo los valientes se pueden mostrar blandos ante el amor de su vida. Abecés ser blando no es malo"_

Tacho al terminar, de leer ese párrafo que estaba escrito, empezó a pensar en Jazmín, en lo mucho que la amaba y que abecés no sabia apreciarla, en lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella, en lo que le gustaba sus abrazos y carisias, sus besos y sus risas. Pero ya no podía hacer nada el siempre seria ese chico rudo y duro que todos ven, el no se iba a poner a llorar como las minas, el iba a luchar por estar con su novia y nada mas.

-Quien Mierda escribió esta carta – Se digo el mismo, con rabia y furia-

Tacho camino así donde se encontraba Mar, se acostó y se quedo dormido por un rato asta que todos los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza se callaran por completo, no quería seguir dudando de su rudeza.

_Vale tomo el espejo que le había regalado cielo, tomo el sobre y fue al jardín se sentó una piedra y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, y abrió el sobre._

Vale rompió, el sobre sin ninguna paciencia, y abrió la cata rápidamente.

_Vale:_

_Sé que pensás que la rudeza es la mejor manera para huir de los problemas, pero esa rudeza que tienes no la tienes que usar para todo. Muestra tu Alma No tus Garras_

Vale leyó el párrafo un par de beses, tomo el espejo y se miro, pero algo ocurrió no vio a la misma chica que se ve siempre a un espejo se vio a ella misma pero, Linda, arreglada y con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Vale tomo el espejo y la carta y subió a donde estaba jazmín y se acostó al lado de ella abrasándola…

_Rama tomo un jugo de la repisa de la comida y se fue hacia el baño en cuclillas pera que Thiago no lo escuchara, apenas llego al baño abrió el sobre…_

Rama llego al Baño se sentó y un poco nervioso empezó a abrir la carta, lentamente la saco de el sobre cunado la saco por completo la abrió y decía:

_Rama: El amor se puede demostrar de distintas maneras, tu __demuéstralo con una caricia, la caricia mas hermosa que tengas_

Rama termino de leer la carta un par de veces y volvió al altillo donde estaba Thiago, durmiendo, Rama se acerco a El y lo abraso, Thiago le devolvió el abraso y le pregunto que le pasaba.

-No me pasa nada – dijo Rama ocultando la carta en su bolsillo-

-Decimé ramita, si me decís te puedo ayudar – le dijo el preocupado-

-Lo que pasa es que extraño mucho a Vale y no se que hacer con eso – dijo el muy triste-

Thiago lo abraso y lo dejo durmiendo en la cama, al minuto después Thiago salio y encontró una guitarra en la pieza que se encontraba al lado, de donde se encontraban. Thiago tomo la guitarra y empezó a cantar la canción que le canto a Mar alguna vez. Pero cuando iba a empezar a tocar, se puso a llorar pero, a los segundos después se dijo el mismo que no podía seguir que tenia que ponerse bien las pelotas y cantar la canción que le canto a Mar.

_**Hay muñecas, que guardar**_

_**ya es momento de dejarlas atrás**_

_**Es la vida**_

_**y hay que aceptar cuando nos dice que debemos cambiar**_

Thiago siguió Cantando hasta que se izo de noche, así que se fue a la pieza y se sentó frente al reloj, thiago empezó a pensar en su vida lo que era de el, pero en ese minuto alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ases acá? – Dijo Thiago mirando así la puerta- ….


	6. Hora de Cumplir la Misión

**Hora de Cumplir la Misión**

_**Thiago siguió Cantando hasta que se izo de noche, así que se fue a la pieza y se sentó frente al reloj, thiago empezó a pensar en su vida lo que era de el, pero en ese minuto alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos**_

_**-¿Qué ases acá? – Dijo Thiago mirando así la puerta- ….**_

Thiago se paro rápidamente de la cama y se acerco a la puerta y cuando iba a decir el nombre de la persona esta, le tapo la boca y se lo llevo al jardín.

-¿Che que pasa? – dijo thiago un poco confundido

- Nada Pasa pero, es que no quiero que Rama sepa que estoy aquí, yo tengo que hablar con vos no con el

Thiago, miraba a la chica, era Cielo, pero tenia algo distinto, en el pelo se había echo unos raftas, pero ¿como en tan poco tiempo?, si el, además ella lucia mas joven que Cielo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Se lo que estas pensando Tío, pero tienes que poner intención a lo que te voy a decir… -dijo la chica-

-¿Tío? – Dijo Thiago confundido- ¿Por qué me decís tío Cielo?

- No soy Cielo, Soy Paz, la Hija de Cielo, ahora escúchame.

Paz le explico a Thiago, que ella había viajado en el tiempo para decirle que tenían que cumplir su misión lo antes posible osino, la humanidad de la tierra iba estar en gran peligro. Thiago no entendió al principio porque seguía pensando que como ella iba a ser Paz si era igual a Cielo, pero después de un rato dejo de pensar en eso y escucho a lo que decía Paz.

-Tío, por favor dejen de descansar y empiecen a pensar en su misión, piensen a que vinieron a aquí – dijo Paz muy preocupada-

-Bueno pero relájate Che, si solo nos estábamos tomando un descanso – dijo thiago un poco relajado

-No hay tiempo, yayo. Yo me tengo que ir ya por favor empiecen a pensar en su misión

-Para…

Grito thiago, pero ya era muy tarde un has de luz Se había llevado a Paz, se quedo pensando en que quería decir con que no había tiempo, y porque su misión era tan importante. Subió nuevamente al reloj y cuando iba abrir su cajón, Rama despertó y le dijo que no lo haga aun, que algo en el le decía que aun no era tiempo de abrir el suyo.

-Thiago, Yo abrí el mío, no te puedo decir que decía, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Thiago confundido lo miro, sin saber que hacer. Rama no le podía decir que decía la carta pero, si le podía decir lo que sintió al leerla, así que rama le explico Que necesitaba estar con vale, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos en esos mismos segundos, que ya no podía seguir acostado en esa cama solo, que la necesitaba ahora.

-No puedo hacer nada Rama, yo no se ocupar el reloj como lo ocupa Cielo – dijo Thiago con la cabeza hacia bajo-

En ese preciso momento, llego tic tac al reloj y le dijo a rama, que confiara que todo iba a estar bien si el quisiera que estuviera bien, que solo tenia que confiar en si mismo.

Thiago por otro lado al ver a tic tac le pidió si podían conversar a solas, sobre un tema tanto delicado y preocupante. Tic tac y Thiago se fueron al A la pieza que estaba al lado y thiago le dijo que Paz había venido a hablar con el, que le había dicho sobre que pasaría con la Tierra si no cumplían su misión. Tic Tac al escuchar a Thiago se puso muy serio, y se sentó y tomo la guitarra y empezó a cantar.

-Che… ¿que haces? – Dijo thiago molesto- te estoy diciendo lo que me acaban de decir y vos lo único que haces es venir y sentarte a tocar un rato

-Thiago, mira no te puedo decir nada, lo que izo paz esta mal nosotros no podemos intervenir en su misión, si te dijéramos cual es la misión, no la cumplirías bien, lo único que te puedo asegurar, gran Amigo que **NO HAY TIEMPO, ** tienen que empezar a buscar su misión ya es Hora de hacerlo, ¿estas listo?...

_**Vale leyó el párrafo un par de beses, tomo el espejo y se miro, pero algo ocurrió no vio a la misma chica que se ve siempre a un espejo se vio a ella misma pero, Linda, arreglada y con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Vale tomo el espejo y la carta y subió a donde estaba jazmín y se acostó al lado de ella abrasándola…**_

-¿Donde estabas che? –dijo jazmín abrasándola-

Vale no respondió a su pregunta, y el dijo que algo raro le había pasado, le explico que cuando se miro al espejo se vio a ella, pero había una diferencia, que ella estaba arreglada y linda, no como ahora entonces vale pensaba que esa persona que vio en el espejo no era ella por que ella no era tan linda como la que vio en el espejo.

-Gata vos, sos hermosa lo único que te izo el espejo te mostro como sos realmente, cuando te miras a un espejo común y corriente ves lo que quieres ver, bueno este espejo te mostro lo que eras por dentro y por fuera, te abrió los ojos gata, eso que viste sos tu.

Jazmín tomo el espejo de vale y lo miro, pero al verlo no se vio a ella vio a su tío Joselo, el que mato a sus padres cuando era solamente una niña, al ver esta imagen Jazmín soltó el espejo y se puso llorar tomo la Capa que le dio Cielo y se fue a caminar. Vale la persiguió hasta alcanzarla y la abraso.

-Che, ¿Qué viste? – dijo Vale muy preocupada-

-Vi a Joselo Vale, vi a Joselo – Jazmín abraso a vale y se puso a llorar-

-Sabes, pensemos en otra cosa ¿ya? – Dijo vale- mira ponte tu capa verde y piensa que eres una súper heroína que salvara a este mundo de los villanos mas malos – vale le puso la capa verde se la amarro y empezaron a correr por el camino de tierra- pero recuerda, Gitana lo mas importante es cumplir nuestra misión.

Entre risas y caídas, las chicas se divirtieron toda la tarde. Cuando empezó a caer la noche las chicas se estaban devolviendo al reloj, para ir comer algo, y poder descansar de un día muy agotador. Pero un hombre por detrás se les apareció con una pistola.

-las Manos a riba y dense la vuelta –dijo el hombre furioso-

- ¿quien sos gato? – Dijo vale dando se vuelta-

- que te importa a ti, nena – dijo el hombre- dale rubio con capa date vuelta.

Jazmín no se dio vuelta y le dijo que no lo iba hacer, el hombre enfadado apretó el gatillo de la pistola y disparo hacia Jazmín.

-NOO –Grito Vale desesperada-

_**Tacho camino así donde se encontraba Mar, se acostó y se quedo dormido por un rato asta que todos los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza se callaran por completo, no quería seguir dudando de su rudeza.**_

-Che, la pelotita – dijo Mar despertando Bruscamente-

Mar, se paro rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Tacho, le pregunto lo que le pasaba pero tacho enojado no le respondió. Mar se acostó al lado de el y le empezó a hacer cariño.

-Tacho, se que no me quieres decir, lo que te pasa y te entiendo pero yo quiero ayudarte y no puedo si no me dejas – dijo mar mirándolo con tristeza-

-Es que no te puedo decir Mar No puedo – dijo tacho sentándose.

Mar le pidió que no le contara lo que le pasaba le pidió que le digiera lo que sentía. Tacho le conto que tenía rabia por que extraña demasiado ala Gitana y que siente que algo malo, y eso es que el siente es cierto y no puede hacer nada y por eso estaba asi por que el estaba hay sentado sin hacer nada.

-Bueno por algo será que nos mandaron aquí – dijo mar tranquila- Tienes que verle el lado bueno

Mar le explico que a Jazmín no le iba a pasar nada, que ella estaría por que Cielo y tic tac la iba a estar cuidando siempre, al igual que a ellos. Mar le dijo que todo iba a salir bien que solo había que preocuparse de Cumplir la misión, que es lo importante de este viaje. Hay que estar listo para cuando llegue la hora de hacer lo que tenemos de hacer. Mar, tomo la mascara de lobo que le había dado Cielo y le explico que el tenia siempre esa mascara en su cara que ya era hora de sacársela y dejar de ser tan lobo y ser más cordero.

-Gracias petisa, parece que a bases temes tus momento – dijo tacho riendo-

-Si bueno, soy llave – dijo Mar riendo-

Los chicos Se sentaron al lado del reloj y mar tomo el perfume, y lo esparció por la habitación, los chiscos empesaron a oler el perfume que estaba esparcido por todos lados y los chicos s miraron entre ellos y se pusieron a reír.

_**En medio de la canción una luz blanca absorbió a Cielo, sacándola de la habitación, pero Nico entre lágrimas siguió cantando la canción acostado en la cama y la repitió una y otra vez hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormido.**_

Al despertar Nico Sintió un silencio absoluto, pero entendió que ese silencio no iba a durar mucho, que los chicos ya iban a volver y que toda la soledad de la mansión se iba a cavar muy pronto y que ahora tenia que preocuparse de Los chiscos y lleca Que eran lo importante ahora que los chicos no estaban en la Mansión

_**-**_lleca – grito Nico- ¿Jugamos?- le mostro la pelota.

-Dale respondió –lleca medio confundido pero alegre-


	7. Algo Esta Por Pasar

**Algo Esta por Pasar**

_**Al despertar Nico Sintió un silencio absoluto, pero entendió que ese silencio no iba a durar mucho, que los chicos ya iban a volver y que toda la soledad de la mansión se iba a cavar muy pronto y que ahora tenia que preocuparse de Los chicos y lleca Que eran lo importante ahora que los chicos no estaban en la Mansión**_

_**-**__**lleca – grito Nico- ¿Jugamos?- le mostró la pelota.**_

_**-Dale respondió –lleca medio confundido pero alegre-**_

Lleca noto que Nico, estaba un poco raro y varias veces le pregunto a Nico que le pasaba pero este nunca la respondió. Hasta que este se canso tomo la pelota y se fue, nico entre bronca y pena patio una piedra y se puso a llorar lentamente, pensaba que seria de esos días sin los chicos y sin Cielo, tenia a los mas chicos pero el sabe que no es lo mismo.

-Que paso Jefecito- Interrumpió el silencio felicitas- ¿Por qué llora?

-Nada Feli, vos quédate tranquila yo estaré bien – dijo Nico secándose las lagrimas y empezando a

Caminar hacia la cocina-

-Jefecito, saldré un ratito hoy vendrá, mi prima justinita a visitarnos… Como me gustaría que estuviesen los chicos- dijo Feli bajando la mirada- Pero bueno, aya voy adiosin – y se fue saltando-

Nico subió rápidamente al altillo y tomo la guitarra y empezó a cantar, la canción que Cielo le cantaba al oído.

- _Dos ojos se van, se van de Viaje no tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá, no saben de amor ni de libertad, no tuvieron tiempo el tiempo se Va… -_ Nico Siguió Cantando hasta que lo interrumpió Su hijo Cristóbal-

- Papá, bese a luz – dijo Cristóbal un poco avergonzado-

- ¡¿Qué? –reacciono rápidamente Nico- tu tu tu tu tu tu… Besaste a a a a Luz –dijo nico muy nervioso-

- Si, ¿ise mal? –dijo Cristóbal confundido-

-No no para nada hijo, pero como fue cuéntame todo –dijo el padre ansioso-

-Amm bueno, no se ella dijo que quería jugar al papá y a la mamá y nos besamos

Así estuvo nico con Cristóbal Durante horas, dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos lentamente en el altillo.

_**-Gracias petisa, parece que a bases temes tus momento – dijo tacho riendo-**_

_**-Si bueno, soy llave – dijo Mar riendo-**_

_**Los chicos Se sentaron al lado del reloj y mar tomo el perfume, y lo esparció por la habitación, los chicos empezaron a oler el perfume que estaba esparcido por todos lados y los chicos s miraron entre ellos y se pusieron a reír.**_

-Es el olor de Jaz – dijo Tacho-

-No, Che como es de Thiago –dijo Mar-

Los chicos se miraron sin entender, echaron mas perfumes y los dos cayeron lentamente dormidos y entraron aun sueño medio raro:

"_Mar estaba, En un auto descapotable, a su izquierda se encontraba sentada la Gitana y a su derecha Tefi Su hermana, Mar tenia un vestido hermosísimo de novia y Jazmín con Tefi tenían un vestido hermoso Blanco, cuando llegaron al destino se abrieron dos puertas y en el fondo del Camino estaba Thiago de Terno"_

Mar despertó sobre saltada. Estaba Traspirando, al ver a Tacho aun dormido se tiro en sima del y lo intento despertar, pero no podía.

"_tacho estaba caminado, por un camino de hojas, cunado llego al final del camino se encontró con la gitana vestida de blanco, hermosísima, pero cuando tacho se agacho al verla se dio cuenta que el estaba llorando"_

Tacho nuevamente despertó sobre saltado sin saber lo que pasaba estaba muy confundido y no sabia que hacer, la petisa lo abraso y lanzo el perfume arriba de la cama, intentando saber que pasaba.

-Che, ¿Qué paso? – dio Mar muy asustada-

-No lo se, pero esto se esta poniendo raro – dijo tacho despegándose de mar-

Los chicos bajaron a unos baños que estaban abajo, se ducharon se pusieron unas cosas que habían encontrado ase un rato y se acostaron el cama, intentado averiguar que se trataba lo que les había dicho el perfume. Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos pero Mar No aguanto mas la intriga y se paro silenciosamente y se acerco a su Cajón. Lo abrió muy despacio y vio que en la parte de adelante decía: _Mar: léelo cunado estés sola. _Mar tomo una manta y bajo, salio y se sentó en una roca.

_Mar_

"_hay una palabra que implica un gran compromiso, el amor es un compromiso que se promete para todos la vida ¿estas lista para correr el riesgo?_

-Al tipo que me escribió esto le salto la térmica párese por que esta bien loco – dijo mas un poco extrañada-

Mar tomo su sobre se acostó en la cama nuevamente y pensó, que tenia que ver el sueño con la carta, entre tanto pensamiento Mar se fue quedando lentamente dormida hasta que se durmió por completo.

Cuando fueron pasando las horas, toda la habitación se empezó a mover bruscamente, Mar despertó y abraso a tacho.

-Que Esta pasando –Dijo tacho desesperado-

El reloj empezó a destallar una luz Blanca que se iba asiendo cada vez Más fuerte.

**-**_**Che… ¿que haces? – Dijo thiago molesto- te estoy diciendo lo que me acaban de decir y vos lo único que haces es venir y sentarte a tocar un rato**_

_**-Thiago, mira no te puedo decir nada, lo que izo paz esta mal nosotros no podemos intervenir en su misión, si te dijéramos cual es la misión, no la cumplirías bien, lo único que te puedo asegurar, gran Amigo que**__**NO HAY TIEMPO**__**,**__**tienen que empezar a buscar su misión ya es Hora de hacerlo, ¿estas listo?**_

Tic tac, se fue yendo Saltando como siempre y Thiago, se quedo pensando en lo que le quiso decir, subió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rama, que ya lo había dejado solo mucho rato, así subió y se sentó al lado de el y le contó lo sucedido…

-Che y ¿Cómo es Paz de Grande? –dijo Rama riéndose-

-Amm bueno es igual a Cielo solo que un poco mas joven – dijo Thiago-

Los chicos conversaron rato y hasta que empezó a caer lentamente la Noche, así que Rama se fue a Bañar y cuando Thiago quedo solo en la habitación se Acerco lentamente al Cajón loa abrió Rápidamente antes que llegara Rama.

_Thiago:_

"_No por que tu racimes sean Podridas y malas, tu serás una plata Negra y muerta. Aprende a ver la diferencia en el Cambio" _

Thiago, tomo la carta y la escondió bajo su almohada por que ya estaba llegando Rama de la ducha, Rama se vistió rápidamente frente a Thiago ya que tenia confianza en porque era como su hermano,

-Che que te pasa por que esa cara de Confundido – Dijo Rama mirando a Thiago-

-Amm nada solo estaba pensando un rato en Mar

Rama se acerco a Thiago y le contó que la noche pasada había soñado con Vale y que no dejaba de pensar en ella, que quería tenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Thiago lo consolaba diciendo que ya faltaba poco para que se cumpliera la misión y poder volver a estar Juntos, que solo había que encontrar la forma de saber cual era para poder cumplirla lo antes posible.

-Ramita yo también extraño mucho A Mar, pero se que esta con Tacho y se que la cuidara –dijo Thiago- y Vale esta con Jaz y Jaz tiene visiones así que vera si viene algo malo a si que tenemos que estar tranquilos.

-Ya vamos a dormir, mañana será un DIA muy agotador – Dijo thiago-

- ¿Por qué agotador? –pregunto Rama confundido-

- porque Mañana Aremos lo posible por cumplir la Misión

Los chicos se fueron a costar cada uno en su cama se taparon bien, pero cuando se estaban por fin quedándose dormidos un ruido muy extraño empezó a emergen en la habitación y todo se empezó a mover, los dos chicos se pararon rápidamente sin saber que hacer cada uno tomo el obsequio que les dio Cielo y vieron como del Reloj empezaba a salir una luz Blanca que ocupada toda la habitación…

_**Entre risas y caídas, las chicas se divirtieron toda la tarde. Cuando empezó a caer la noche las**__**chicas se estaban devolviendo al reloj, para ir comer algo, y poder descansar de un día muy agotador. Pero un hombre por detrás se les apareció con una pistola.**_

_**-las Manos a Riba y dense la vuelta –dijo el hombre furioso-**_

_**- ¿quien sos gato? – Dijo vale dando se vuelta-**_

_**- que te importa a ti, nena – dijo el hombre- dale rubio con capa date vuelta.**_

_**Jazmín no se dio vuelta y le dijo que no lo iba hacer, el hombre enfadado apretó el gatillo de la pistola y disparo hacia Jazmín.**_

_**-NOO –Grito Vale desesperada-**_

Cuando el hombre apretó el gatillo la bala llego a la capa verde pero justo cuando la toco, la bala reboto y le llego en la rodilla al tipo las chicas aprovecharon la situación, y salieron corriendo de hay entraron al altillo serraron rápidamente y se sentaron el suelo sin despegarse de la puerta.

-Quien era ese Gato – dijo Vale asusta- ¿Por qué NOS QUERIA MATAR?

-No lo se Vale, - grito Jaz,- ¿y si era de Juan Cruz?

Jazmín se puso a pensar en lo que estaba pensando, pero sus pensamientos se les desviaban al pensar en que la capa le salvo su vida, mientras tanto Vale estaba pegada en una ventana observando si venían los tipos de nuevo, pero no parecieron mas así que Vale se fue tomo el obsequio que le dio Cielo y se sentó frente al reloj. _¿Que se significa esto? _ Se preguntaba vale, cada cinco minutos.

- y ¿si saco mi carta? – Dijo Jaz-

- No lo hagas no creo que se lo debido en esta situación, déjalo para cunado estés mas tranquila, además ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir un poco, dejemos la puerta con cosas para que nadie entre –dijo vale un poco preocupada-

-Bueno tienes razón, pero espera i.e. a buscar algo para comer – Jaz se puso su capa y fue con cuidado a una despensa que se encontraba cerca tomo unas galletas y se los llevo al altillo - Toma es lo único que alcanse a tomar – Dijo Jaz con voz baja –

-Bueno no importa será – las chicas se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a cantar…

_**Te perdí**_

_**Como te perdí**_

_**Eras todo**_

_**Lo mas grande y te perdí**_

_**Lo más lindo y lo más bueno**_

_**Tan perfecto para mí.**_

En medio de la canción, todo se empezó a mover las chicas se pararon rápidamente y se abrasaron, una luz Blanca muy brillante empezó a salir del Reloj y empezó a invadir toda la Habitación por completo

* * *

><p><strong>Peeerdoneme porfavor ENCERIO si me demore dmc , en escribir este lo que pasa esque lo habia terminado, pero mi pc murio asi que recien lo tengo denuevo Espero qe les guste Amm ¿Reviews?<strong>


	8. Las Vistas

**Las Vistas**

_Cuando fueron pasando las horas, toda la habitación se empezó a mover bruscamente, Mar despertó y abraso a tacho._

_-Que Esta pasando –Dijo tacho desesperado-_

_El reloj empezó a destellar una luz Blanca que se iba asiendo cada vez Más fuerte._

La luz Empezó, a cubrir la habitación por completo, todo se volvió blanco, Mar cada vez apretaba mas fuerte a tacho y este le acariciaba con su mano derecha la espalda mientras que con su mando izquierda la tenia tomada de La cintura, la luz fue bajando de apoco, lentamente y apareció una mujer anciana, Hermosa mujer tenia la cabellera llena de canas blancas y una cara preciosa con arrugas que le asentaban bien y unos ojos celestes hermosos.

-Hola Chicos, vengo a Decirles algo importante – Dijo la anciana caminando hacia uno asiento que estaba cerca-

Los chicos la miraron extrañados y Tacho camino hacia ella y la ayudo a sentarse - Perdón por mi Imprudencia pero ¿quien eres? – Pregunto el muchacho poniendo una cara media rara-.

-Uds. ya me conocen, - dijo ella sonriendo- Me han visto varias veces-

-Pero como decís eso, si te conociéramos sabríamos al menos tu nombre – Dijo mar riendo Irónicamente-

-Si lo saben, yo Soy Esperanza Bauer, su sobrina – dijo ella sonriendo-

Los chicos se miraron extrañados no sabían lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué esperanza del futuro los estaba visitando? ¿Qué era lo tan importante que les tenía que decir? Mar Rompió el silencio con una risa Irónicamente falsa aplaudió unas dos veces como hacia de costumbre hasta que callo bruscamente.

-Tu no Puedes ser esperanza, eres una anciana y esperanza es una beba – dijo Mar Un poco nerviosa- Es imposible –exclamo-

- Pero yo mar vengo del futuro, tengo que decirles algo importante y no tengo mucho tiempo –

- entonces dale, decinos –dijo tacho sentándose enfrente de ella-

La mujer se acomodo en su asiento y les empezó a contar: "Chicos, en mi línea temporal ustedes no cumplieron su misión, esto izo un gran cambio en el mundo en que vivimos hay guerras mundiales todos los años, ya uno no puede salir a la calle sin mascaras de oxigeno, las generaciones se están muriendo, yo les vine a decir que ya es hora de que cumplan su misión ya no hay tiempo para Estar aquí sentados esperando que algo suceda es tiempo de que cambien el futuro que viene, vamos chicos salgan de acá y cumplan su misión"

La Anciana, hablaba entre cortado y muy asustada, sus ojos cada vez se la abrían mas y su tono de voz también. Pasado el tiempo que hubo de silencio ella se intento parar y les rogo que por favor, intentara ya cumplir su misión que ya no había mas tiempo.

Tacho le tomo un brazo y la ayudo a pararse se acerco hacia el reloj y una luz blanca empezó a cubrir la habitación por completo, finalmente cuando la Anciana ya no estaba en la habitación mar como siempre sobresaltada, miro a Tacho a los ojos.

-Esa señora tacho tiene razón, yo también creo que ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí sin asar nada y si es verdad lo que ella dice… - dijo mar asustada-

-No creo que pase tanto como dijo ella pero yo también creo que ya tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y no hemos descubierto mucho, lo único que hemos descubierto son esas cartas raras que tenemos que averiguar que dicen.

-Eso es, ahí que averiguar que son esas cartas pero primero… Déjame terminar de dormir, esa señora me interrumpió el sueño –dijo mar tirándose a su cama como muerto-

- Bueno yo también tengo sueño así que, a primera hora veremos eso por favor extraño a mi gitana – dijo tacho acostándose de lado-

**AL OTRO DIA **

Mar se paro, de la cama trajo un poco de comida y se la dejo a tacho en la cama, ella se fue a bañar lo mas rápido posible estaba ansiosa por cumplir ya la misión. Cuando volvió de la ducha le dijo a tacho que le tocaba a el bañarse, mientras este se bañaba mar izo las cama espero que tacho terminara y se fueron ambos para el jardín ya que era un hermoso día. Ambos al llegar al jardín, tomaron sus cartas y la empezaron a leer, Tacho empezó a leer su carta y mar se quedo viendo al cielo acostada de espalda…

-**FLASH BACK-**

-Hola mi amor ¿como estas? – Dijo Thiago tomando a a Mar en sus brazos como lo hacia habitualmente-

-Hola hermoso, - lo beso rápidamente- Te tengo que contar algo mi amor…

-que pasa Cielo… - dijo el poniendo una cara media rara-

- Hoy estaba con Jazmín, sentadas en el carromato de Cielo, y ella me conto que hace un tiempo que no tenia nada de rock and Roll con Tacho, y fuimos a leer a internet y cuando un nene no te quiere Rock and Roll es porque ya te dejo de amar y todo esas chucherías….

-Al Punto Mar por favor – dijo Thiago interrumpiéndola-

- ¡Ya va! – dijo ella molesta- Bueno el punto es que nosotros tampoco hemos tenido mucho rock and roll que digamos y no se… ¿Me seguís amando?...-dijo algo confusa-

-Mi amor- dijo el riendo- Yo te amo y te amare y eso no lo dudes NUNCA... Repito NUNCA siempre te amare y siempre estaré a tu lado aunque pasemos Años y años sin rock and roll yo te seguiré amando, pero bueno si tu quieres tener un poco de rock conmigo.

-Que decís, sarpado – le dijo ella pegándole suabemente en el pecho- No no no digo eso… ahí si mi amor pero no le digas a nadie por que sonare como desesperada y no no quiero eso-

-Bueno mi amor, te espero hoy en la noche en el carromato de Cielo, - dijo el riéndose y besándola-

- Ya pero no le digas A-NA-DIE – dijo ella respondiéndole el beso-

-Jajaj Amor…

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-"…_que solo los valientes se pueden mostrar blandos ante el amor de su vida. Avecé ser blando no es malo"... -_termino tacho de leer la carta- Ves que me quiere decir esto

-¿Haaa? ¿De que hablas?- dijo ella confundida-

-Me estas escuchando… MAR, te acabo de leer mi carta… como no me escuchaste,- dijo el enfurecido-

-Perdóname es que no se, es que estaba pensando en Thiago, lo extraño tato tacho –se puso a llorar la chica-

-Ya córrete, esto es lo que importa ahora las cartas no tus cuentitos de Thiago y todo- dijo el enojado-

-Tal ves eso te pasa Bruto, tienes que ser mas sensible IDIOTA – dijo ella muy enojada subiendo ha la habitación-

Tacho, enfurecido tomo una roca y la lanzo lo mas lejos posible, tomo la carta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y la puso a leer con rabia y fuerza la leyó unas seis veces hasta que lentamente la fue entendiendo. En su mente lo unico que pasa era jazmín, Tacho corrió ala habitación, abrió su tercer cajón, pero cuando lo estaba abriendo se fijo en la fotografía y vio que había cambiado, ahora era un espejo, donde se veía a el con su gitana. Rápidamente termino de abrir el ultimo cajón y dentro de el había una llave…

-Mar mira… - dijo tacho sontiendola y llorando de felicidad-

De pronto, una luz empezó a Salir del portal, cubrió toda la habitación y cuando se fue acabando tacho ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido por completo Mar, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el pero ya era demasiado tarde Tacho Ya no estaba ahí, mar desesperada intento abrir su tercer cajón pero no podía estaba trabado, así que tomo su carta y se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer...

_**(Thiago y Rama)**_

_**- ¿Por qué agotador? –pregunto Rama confundido-**_

_**- porque Mañana Aremos lo posible por cumplir la Misión**_

_**Los chicos se fueron a costar cada uno en su cama se taparon bien, pero cuando se estaban por fin quedándose dormidos un ruido muy extraño empezó a emergen en la habitación y todo se empezó a mover, los dos chicos se pararon rápidamente sin saber que hacer cada uno tomo el obsequio que les dio Cielo y vieron como del Reloj empezaba a salir una luz Blanca que ocupada toda la habitación…**_

-Che que pasa..- Dijo Thiago parándose rápidamente, -

La luz empezó a abajar lentamente, y de ella apareció Cielo, con una alas grandes blancas y con una sonrisa en el rostro, de oreja a oreja, Thiago y rama se le lanzaron enzima abrasándola, con mucho amor y cariño, le tocaron las alas hasta que Cielo interrumpió el silencio que había en aquel momento…

-Chicos No ahí tiempo, les tengo que decir algo Importante – dijo cielo alejándose un poco de ellos-

-PERO desinó que pasa, - Dijo rama sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-Chicos, Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya es hora de que vuelvan a casa, pero para volver a casa tienen que cumplir su misión vamos chicos ya no ahí mas tiempo no se pueden quedar mas ahí sentados sin hacer algo SALGAN , busquen su misión – Dijo ella convenciéndolos-

De pronto cielo se empezó a acercar al reloj y una luz nuevamente salió de este, cubriendo toda la habitación, Thiago apenas se fue cielo tomo su carta, una chaqueta que estaba enzima y se fue ala playa, se sentó en la orilla a leer su carta lentamente para poder saber cual era la clave que esa ocultaba. Mientas tanto Rama ISO lo mismo y apenas la fue leyendo lento y seguro se dio cuenta de que su mejor caricia era dar amor, y la mejor forma de demostrarlo esa persona especial, as Asiéndole el Amor, así que rama rápidamente guardo la carta en el segundo cajón, abrió el tercero y ultimo y cuando lo empezó a abrir lentamente vio la foto que estaba al frente de el y vio como se transformo en un espejo, y se vio a el con vale besándose, termino de abrir el ultimo cajón y en el había una llave rama la tomo y se acerco al reloj y de esta salió rápidamente una luz blanca, en la que lo absorbió hasta desaparecer por completo…

-Che, Ramita no entiendo que dice esto – entro Thiago en la habitación leyendo su carta- dice algo de mis raíces pero sabes no entiendo… ¿Rama? ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaama! ¿Dónde estas?...

_**En medio de la canción, todo se empezó a mover las chicas se pararon rápidamente y se abrasaron, una luz Blanca muy brillante empezó a salir del Reloj y empezó a invadir toda la Habitación por completo**_

-Beni gata cubrirme con tu Capa, mágica –dijo vale asustada tirándose en la cama de Jazmín-

-Jazmín la abraso y solo asomo sus ojos por arriba de la capa, de pronto la luz empezó a abajar y de el reloj salió un hombrecito entero de blanco…-

-Cheee que asen ahí sentadas NO AHÍ TIEMPO – Dijo el hombrecito-

-¿y vos que sos?- dijo jaz media asustada-

-Me llamo tic, y estoy apurado – dijo el sentándose al lado de ellas- Chica no ahí mas tiempo para estar ahí sentadas, vamos BUSQUEN SU MISION YA NO TARDEN MAS, tienen que volver a casa – el hombrecito miro su reloj de bolsillo – estoy atrasados por Dios, ya chicas piensen en lo que les dije No ahí nada de tiempo ya es hora vamos Cumplan su misión ahora…

_**- Si, ¿ice mal? –dijo Cristóbal confundido-**_

_**-No no para nada hijo, pero como fue cuéntame todo –dijo el padre ansioso-**_

_**-Am bueno, no se ella dijo que quería jugar al papá y a la mamá y nos besamos**_

_**Así estuvo nico con Cristóbal Durante horas, dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos lentamente en el altillo.**_

Al otro día, Felicitas como siempre les fue a deje el desayuno ala cama a Nico, unas tostadas con mantequilla y un rico jugo de naranja, Cristóbal, no quiso desayunar así que se paro rápidamente de la cama y se fue a hacerle un desayuno a Luz, le izo unas tostadas con mantequillas unas galletas con manjar y un jugo de naranja con una flor al lado de todo, tomo la bandeja y rápidamente se la fue a dejar a luz…

-Luz, Luz despertó luz – dijo Cristóbal moviéndola para que despertara-

-¿Qué pasa Cristóbal? – dijo luz recién despertando

-Te traje tu desayuno, toma – el chico le dejo la bandeja a un lado y salió corriendo de la vergüenza

-¿que dice Acá? – se pregunto viendo la Servilleta… - _"Me gustas" _

Cristóbal rápidamente corrió hasta el Salón de baile y se encontró con Felicitas que estaba bailando una canción que le recordaba mucho a cielo a y le dijo a Cristóbal qué se uniera y que bailara con ella…

**y va que va que vamos a bailar**

**Y baila, baila, baila**

**Y no pares jamás**

**Que bailando las penas**

**Las penas se dejan pasar**

**Cosquillas en el alma**

**Se siente al bailar**


End file.
